


50 sombras de cores desagradáveis

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Idiots in Love, M/M, Shopping, Silly
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Yuuyan, são rosa, não é?” perguntou, mesmo fosse bastante claro de que cor fossem as sandálias.Estava difícil de confundir, quando a tonalidade estava tão brilhante e... viva, sim, estava viva.Hikaru sentiu uma espécie de dor aos olhos só a olha-las diretamente.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	50 sombras de cores desagradáveis

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**50 sombras de cores desagradáveis**

“Hikka!”

Quando Yuya regressou a casa depois de ter ido a fazer compras, morria de vontade de mostrar ao seu namorado todo o que tinha comprado.

Hikaru entrou no salão com um sorriso na cara, foi ao seu encontro e deu-lhe um beijo.

“Bem-vindo de volta.” disse, antes de sentar-se no sofá. “Porque estavas a gritar?” perguntou, a olhas os sacos espalhadas ao redor do maior.

“Estava a chamar-te. Diverti-me muito a fazer compras com Kei, comprei muitas coisas pelo nosso fim-de-semana em China. Queres vê-las?” perguntou, emocionado, a curvar-se e a começar a revirar os sacos.

“Tenho escolha?” brincou Hikaru, incapaz de deixar de sorrir.

Yuya abanou com a cabeça, e depois começou a tirar dos sacos as coisas mais diversas, a mostra-las ao seu namorado.

“E por fim...” disse, a alcançar o último saco.

Tomou um par de sandálias, a pô-las aos pés e a aproximar-se a Hikaru para fazer-lhe ver melhor.

O menor sentiu-se... estranho.

Olhou o calçado com uma expressão na cara que não podia ser percebida mal.

“Yuu...” começou a dizer, a fazer uma cara.

“O que?” perguntou o maior, a esbugalhar os olhos. “Não gostas?”

“Yuuyan, são rosa, não é?” perguntou, mesmo fosse bastante claro de que cor fossem as sandálias.

Estava difícil de confundir, quando a tonalidade estava tão brilhante e... viva, sim, estava viva.

Hikaru sentiu uma espécie de dor aos olhos só a olha-las diretamente.

“Sim, são rosa. E então? Kei disse que ficam-me bem, então porque não deveria tê-las comprado?” perguntou, a erguer uma sobrancelha.

Oh, claro, pensou Hikaru. Claro que Kei tinha dito que ficavam-lhe bem.

Hikaru podia imaginar bem o seu amigo enquanto dizia-o, e podia imaginar como tivesse feito troça de Takaki.

Ia chama-lo mais tarde para agradece-lo.

Voltou a olhar Yuya, que estava um pouco desapontado pela sua reação, e suspirou.

“Sabes uma coisa? Não são mal. Bom, pelo menos Kei tens razão, ficam-te muito bem.” esforçou-se de dizer.

Podia fazê-lo, se não olhava-las muito tempo.

Yuya sorriu, finalmente feliz pelo comento do seu namorado.

“Sério? Ótimo, porque Kei disse-me que deveria ter comprado algo para ti também, e...” tomou algo do mesmo saco e deu-lhe isso. “Não achava que rosa teriam-te ficado bem, mas o que achas desta tonalidade de verde? Não é fixe?”

Hikaru olhou as sandálias que tinha na mão, e os seus olhos voltaram a implorar por misericórdia.

Mas sorriu, porque Yuya estava tão contento que nem achou de dizer-lhe o que pensava realmente daquela tonalidade de verde. Que, para ser exato, parecia um refletor.

Levantou-se e alcançou ao seu namorado, a dar-lhe um beijo nos lábios.

“Obrigado, Yuu.” limitou-se a dizer-lhe, a sorrir.

Oh, e ia agradecer Kei também.

Sentia que tinham ter muito de que falar.


End file.
